Realize
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Chloe helps Clark realize who his love is really strong for. Chlark oneshot


Realize

--

"Clark?" Chloe asked as she climbed up the all too familiar steps of Clark Kent's loft. He stood over the side, just gazing at the sunset. She really wasn't surprised to find him doing it. It was his way of becoming part of something bigger in the world. He had once told her that. He hadn't been exactly sure himself what it meant, but Chloe did. She knew exactly.

"Hey." Clark said without turning around. He knew the voice well enough to spot it in a crowded party with a million people screaming, even if she wasn't talking that loud, he knew exactly how her voice sounded.

"How you feeling?" She asked, standing next to him, also getting caught up in the beauty from the sunset.

"Forgettable." He said, gripping the railing a little tighter.

Chloe couldn't help but give a small laugh. If there was one thing Clark Kent wasn't, it was forgettable. "Clark, that's impossible. No one could ever forget you once you've been in their life."

Clark glimpsed over at her. "Obviously not to Lana."

Chloe sighed. She was preparing herself to be his shoulder to cry on...again. "Clark, everyone fades apart a little as years go by. It's natural that you and Lana are having troubles, everyone does. The important thing is that when you wake up in the morning and look over to the spot beside you, you see the person you want to be with for the rest of your life. Lana's that person right?" Chloe said gently. Clark truly appreciated everything Chloe had done for him. She was one of the most amazing people he had ever met, and would probably ever meet. Words just couldn't describe her, but Clark knew he wouldn't be half as far, or alive for that matter, without her.

Clark took in a deep breathe. "I don't know anymore." He said softly. This was the first time he had admitted it to himself.

Chloe put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Sometimes when we feel our hearts breaking it just reminds us that the person breaking it has enough of your heart to do it with."

"So I basically gave my heart to Lana for her to break?" Clark asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm saying you obviously care about her if she has your heart, and if she chooses to break it then you know you may have given too much of it." She removed her hand from his shoulder and turned back to the fading sun.

"But part of it just doesn't make sense to me." He said, not even knowing that some of the words pouring out of his mouth had been inside of him until now.

"If she loved you why would she be hurting you like this?" Chloe asked, knowingly.

"How do you know what's going to come out of my mouth before I do?" He smiled at her.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself." She smiled back.

It was true, she did. Clark also knew her better than she knew herself. "Then you explain it to me." He said, facing her.

"I can't do that, only you can Clark. You need to look inside of that big heart of your and tell me what you see."

"See that's the problem. I just don't know. At first I had it all sorted out and now I'm all confused again. You have to admit though that Lana and I have had more downs than ups."

Chloe sighed and slid her hands into her pockets as the sun was setting behind the wheat field. She couldn't help but smile at the simple beauty. "Love is something that no human being will ever understand. One minute you can be in love with someone, and the next you they're barely in your head at all. It depends on not how much you love them. It depends on how strong it is."

"I'd say our love isn't very strong."

"Then maybe it's time to look for something new. Something that you never thought about before. Something you know will be strong."

Clark took in a deep breath as the stars began to show in the still lighten sky. "I'm letting go." Clark said suddenly as Chloe looked at him. Her eyes shined with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm letting go of Lana. Both out hearts have just been broken too many times to keep going like this. It's practically impossible." Clark explained as he finally turned away and sat down on the sofa.

Chloe followed his example and did the same. "So you're saying it's over?"

"Pretty much...yeah." Clark stared at the floor, not wanting to move.

"Then shouldn't you tell Lana that?"

"I will. I just thought I'd let you know what my something strong is that you were talking about earlier."

"What?" She asked with curiosity.

"Do you want to know right now?" He raised and eyebrow teasingly as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes, and you know I never really got the fact that you always wear jackets. Yet, you can't feel the cold." Chloe wondered out loud, causing Clark to chuckle.

"It's a fashion choice." He shrugged as he put on his jacket.

Chloe smiled and moved toward him a little, her arm resting on the wooden post in front of Clark. "So what's your something strong?"

Clark smiled. "You." He said before leaning in and closing the gap between the two. After a minute or so they finally pulled away. "Thanks for helping me realize that."

"You're welcome." She breathed out.

"I'm gonna go take care of the Lana thing, and I'll be back." He once gain leaned down and kissed her. This time she was a little less shocked and responded sooner.

"Okay." Chloe nodded, still dumbfounded. Clark smiled and made his way down the steps and into the house Lana was.

Chloe looked after him, smiling. She was glad she could help him realize it.

--

_I know this sucks, and it's completely typical, but it's kind of tough to write a good Chlark oneshot considering that their relationship is pretty much all planned out in the show. Well, I've tried at least. Well, please review and let me know how I did._

_P.S. -Sorry it's so short._


End file.
